docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
What a Quack
"What a Quack" is the second segment of the one-hundred and fourteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 5, 2017. Summary A toy duck tries fixing other toys without the proper training. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Audrey Wasilewski Penny and Snowpeep *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty and Ben *Mary Faber as Quackson Songs *Who Needs a Doc When You've Got a Duck *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: What's going on out here? It's busier than a beehive bingo. Chilly: Toys are coming in, lots of toys. It's an epidemic of mystery boo-boos! Lambie: These boo-boos look pretty baa-nanas! Chilly: Oh, whatever happened to the good old days of stuck winder-uppers and ripped seams? Doc: This is strange. We need to find out what's going on. But first, we've got a bunch of toys to fix. Stuffy: You're all unwrapped, Bronty. Bronty: Oh, oh, thank you so for taking all the itches away. Stuffy: Hey, hey, that's what I'm here for. Lambie: What if we go out to find Quackson and bring her back here so you can talk to her? Doc: Great idea. And since we still have toys to fix, Hallie and I can stay here. Thanks, guys. Lambie: Oh, hi there. We're toy med students at the McStuffins Toy Hospital. A couple of toys said you're the duck who tried to fix them. Quackson: You heard right. I love fixing toys. And if I do say so myself, I'm quite quack-tastic at it. Chilly: Are you a toy doctor? Quackson: Oh, no, I'm not a doctor. I'm a toy-fixing duck. Who needs a doc when you've got a duck like me? Stuffy: Quackson, we're glad you like fixing toys, but we're not sure about some of your ehh... Diagnoses. Lambie: (About Quackson) She tricked us. Chilly: Twice in a row. Stuffy: Follow that duck! Lambie: Follow that duck! Stuffy: Hey, that's my line! Quackson: You're a doctor? Lambie: She's afraid of doctors. Doc: It's okay. Lots of people are scared when they come to see a doctor. Quackson: They are? Hallie: But the important thing to remember is that doctors are here to help. Doc: Did your foot get twisted around when you fell off the snowboard? Quackson: No, it's been like that for a long time. Ever since my foot fell off. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Your foot fell of?! Hallie: Well, why didn't you come to the hospital, sugar? Quackson: (Sigh) Well, if I had my quackers about me, I would've, but the truth is, I'm scared of doctors, and I always have been. So I just started fixing myself. And that's when I got the idea to fix other toys, too. Stuffy: But you put it on backwards. Quackson: Well, I didn't say I was perfect. Quackson: It must make you feel great to help toys feel good like this. Doc: Oh, believe me, it does. Quackson: (Sighs) That's what I was trying to do. Help toys, not hurt them. Lambie: We know the feeling. On our first day in the hospital, we wanted to help, too. Chilly: But we just made things worse, because we didn't have the right training. Stuffy: That's why we became med students, so we could learn to be doctors. Lambie: (Gasp) Ooh! I just got a baa-rilliant idea. We could help Quackson get the right training. She could be a med student just like us. Doc: That's a great idea. You can learn to fix toys the right way. Would you like that? Quackson: You'd take me as a med student?! Even though I made all those toy boo-boos worse? Hallie: Sugar, we love toys who love helping toys. Quackson: Well, then, I have just one question. When can I start?! (Everyone laughs) Stuffy: You can start learning right now. Just come with us, and you could watch as we fix all the toys in the E.R. Quackson: Ah, let me think about it. Yes! Chilly: (About Quackson) Wow, she's gonna make a duck-tastic toy ducktor. Oh, I mean doctor. (Everyone laughs) Trivia *'Diagnosis': Backward Twisty Ducky Footsies *'Toys that debut in this episode': Quackson *Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly reference their first day in the toy hospital from "First Day of Med School" when talking to Quackson. *In this episode, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly were in the Giant Snow Globe with their hospital scrubs on. In "Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup", they were wearing their rescue lifecoats in the Giant Snow Globe. Gallery bronty wrapped up.jpg penny and her possums covered in honey.jpg lambie taking the flowers off of nikki.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly_4.jpg lambie touches quackson's foot.jpg What a Quack_001.jpg What_a_Quack.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all